From this world to the next
by Sinister-Sisters
Summary: Kalie and Kirsten are two "normal" girls obsessed with the Anime Naruto. Their lives are changed by Orochimaru who takes them and their friends to "Boot Camp" where it's survival of the fittest or funniest . Rated T for fighting
1. Chapter 1

The best and weirdest life started when Kalie was talking to her best friend Kirstin before their high school started

"Hey did you see all those music notes on the doors? I wonder if it's a fundraiser of some sort…"

"Spray-painted on the doors? Then it's a fundraiser trickster to have people come buy their doors."

"Aheheh, good point," Kalie replied feeling slightly foolish. "What do you think it's for then? I had one too, did you?"

"Yes! My dad was ticked! We tried scrubbing it off but it didn't work. As for your first question, I have no idea."

Kalie and Kirstin walked to the school library to meet with their other friends, talking about the mysterious music note on apparently everybody's door. When they got there, they were practically ambushed by the group.

"So, you guys get the note spray-painted on your doors?" asked Clarissa.

"Jeez, it's clear out in Corinne too?" Kalie replied.

"Yeah, Jessie, Angelica, Natalie, we all got the music note on our doors."

"Holy Shikamaru, its worse than the WDIR thing." Said Kirstin.

"What about Ressa? Her too?" Kalie asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her yet." Clarissa answered.

Suddenly a voice came on the intercom. "All students to their second hour classes

There was a brief pause of shock then everyone started to hurry to their classes, puzzled by the strange turn of events. It wasn't time for school to start yet, and why their second hour?

"….? I guess I'll see you after school…" Kalie told her friends and headed to the Natatorium.

"… uh, I guess …?" Kirstin said still confused.

As she got to her second hour, her teacher, Mr. Spencer, was not at his desk. Instead there was a ninja. Yeah, a ninja. He was dressed in black with a light purple overcoat, belted with a purple camouflage belt. He scowled at her and indicated a seat in the front, near the set up T.V, as the others came in

The moment Kalie entered the gym, she found Ressa sitting on the pulled out bleachers along with the rest of the class and the Swim for Life class. She looked around for Mrs. Butler and Coach Robinnette, but neither were anywhere in sight. In their place was a purple clad ninja. He was standing in a no nonsense posture with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at the students, and next to him was a T.V.

As soon as all the students were settled, the T.V. came on.

Kirstin felt her jaw almost hit the floor like in the cartoons when she saw who was on the T.V. Orochimaru.

"Good day, I am your new leader, Orochimaru. You all are fortunate as I have decided to include you my ranks. You want to live don't you? Don't worry, though. If you behave you'll be fine." He licked his lips, and several students shuddered at the sight. His tongue was far longer than could be called human. Then the T.V. clicked off leaving the school in a deadly silence

Kirstin felt her hair on the back of her neck stand up. "May I go to the bathroom?" she asked.

Kalie placed both her hands over her mouth and bent over, trying to suppress the growing feeling of fear. After a few shaky breaths, she managed to compose herself enough to look around, and what she saw shocked her. Everyone's outfit was changed. Instead of the standard PE outfit or in the case of the Swimmers, normal clothes, they were now wearing the sound ninja outfits.

"Aah! What happened to your hair?!"

"What happened to your clothes?!"

"What am I wearing?!"

Kalie could only gape at her classmates for a minute, and then she examined herself. Her hair was BLUE rather than blonde. She sat up quickly hitting her back against the bleacher behind her and a sudden clang rang out. Upon looking over her shoulder, she discovered a metal staff strapped to her back.

/\/\

{-\ /-}

\ \/ /

Kirstin darted into the bathroom, slamming the bathroom stall. She caught her breath, closing her eyes and resting her forehead on the cool metal of the stall for minute. After her queasiness passed she slowly walked out and froze. Her reflection in the mirror was, to say the least, cool.

She had on loose black leather pants with a black/silver belt that had the flame-in-crescent symbol of her clan. She had a lightly padded armor, red, with a black under shirt. On top of it all was a long, black leather trench coat and mid-calf boots.

Upon closer inspection, she also now had a black streak on the right side of her face, a Wave headband covering her forehead, and strapped to her back was her two-in-one katanas. She grinned.

Then the voice from that morning came back onto the intercom.

"Would the following get their butts down to the office now: Kisa Navollon, Kyra Katira, Rozlin Alterian, and Kissaki Zassilin. Get down here now!"

/\/\

{-\ /-}

\ \/ /

Kalie jumped as her RP character's name, Kisa, was called. She quickly glanced at Ressa, as her name was Kyra, who shrugged, looking as frightened as Kalie felt. The two got down off the bleachers together and began walking toward the office.

Kalie was more than a little nervous about this and with good reason. First of all, she was being called to the office by the number one (well maybe not number one, but really bad) bad guy of an anime series, second of all, Rozlin, A.K.A. Tiff, was in an extremely bitter fight with the three of them. No matter how this meeting turned out, it wouldn't be good.

They walked silently down the halls trying to ignore the students who were in the halls.

/\/\

{-\ /-}

\ \/ /


	2. Chapter 2

Kissaki glared daggers at Rozlin, who was fidgeting across from her, avoiding eye contact. Just about when she was about ready to go stand next to her to see how she would react when Kisa and Kyra walked in. Kyra gave a death glare in Rozlins direction as Kissaki stood and walked over to them.

The new secretary pointed to the front of the building where three buses where waiting.

"Get on the buses. Now."

The three friends walked out of the office doing their best to ignore the fourth of their party. The three of them went on the first one as Rozlin went on the third, clearly avoiding them. They sat near the back of the empty bus, wondering why they where on the bus and where they where going.

"I'm so glad Rozlin isn't going on our bus." Stated Kissaki.

"Oooh, I know! I'd I've been way ticked if she had." Growled Kyra.

"I wonder where we'll be going… Hey! There are Natsu and Shadoe!" exclaimed Kisa.

Coming out the front was Natsu (a.k.a Natalie), Shadoe (Clarissa), Nino (Jessie), Monkey King (Brady), Angu (Angelica), and the rest of their group with many others, dressed in Naruto attire that did not fit in with the purple of the Sound Village.

"These people must be those that came up with their own Naruto RP character" commented Kisa smartly.

"Um, guys…"

Kissaki and Kisa turned to face Kyra.

"I can't get this headband off!" exclaimed Kyra, her voice panicked.

It so happened that at that moment they noticed that Kyra's headband had the Sound symbol on it. She was trying to yank it off her forehead without any success.

"Okay calm down and hold still" said Kissaki as she and Kisa went back to help pull it off.

"What're you three doing?" said a voice from behind them.

"Uh…" Kisa said turning to see who it was. It was her sister, Riku. She still had red hair, but it was a much richer red than normal, and her ears were pointed indicating that she was no longer human. "Her headband is stuck, and we're trying to get it off. You want to help?"

"Are you really asking her that? She'll probably just set her head on fire." Kissaki said.

Riku grinned mischievously and held up her hand which was already surrounded by blue fire.

"AAH! Not my hair!" she exclaimed and ran down the aisle, accidentally running into Mikomi (Britt).

"I was just kidding." Riku said unconvincingly.

"Suuuree you were. Just like I wouldn't play with a flame thrower."

"Flame thrower?! Where?!"

Kyra came and sat down in her original seat, still being wary of Riku.

"Hey, we'll try to get it off when we get to where ever we're going, okay Kyra?" Kissaki said, trying to reassure her. Kyra nodded, and then turned to talk to Mikomi.

"Riku, you can't just go around setting random people on fire. You just do that to people we don't like, understood?" Kisa chastised her older sister.

"Aww, but it's fun." Riku complained and pouted. Kisa gave her sister a stern look. "Okay, it won't happen again." She complied and stuck her tongue out at Kisa.

"Sometimes I find it hard to believe that you're older." Kisa sighed.

Just then the bus was filled. The doors closed and they where off, to where no one knew.

"Sssoooo," Kisa said, "What now?"

"Well, I was thinking of something. You know how we're dressed and look like our characters?" hinted Kissaki.

"Yeah? Oh, I see where you're going with this." Kisa said.

"Oh, then why haven't you tried it?"

"I hadn't thought about it till now."

"About what?" Kyra asked.

"Well, if we are, in fact, our characters, we should have the same powers yes?"

"How about we all try at the same time?" Kisa suggested.

"Try what?" Kyra asked.

"To change into our animal forms."

"Ooooohhhhh."

"Okay, on the count of three." Kisa instructed us. "One…Two…THREE!"

They all bent over, willing the change to come, to have the animals inside themselves to show. At first nothing happened. Kisa sat up and looked around and sighed. She didn't feel any different. Then she heard a squeal of excitement from Kyra.

"Kisa it worked! We changed!"

Kisa looked at her hands, or at least where they should have been. In their place where fluffy, white-furred paws. She slowly reached up to feel long, soft fox ears, where the much shorter human ones where a moment ago.

She turned to check out the change in Kyra. She had short leopard ears, perked up in curiosity. Her leopard paws flicked about in excitement, then she paused, a look of puzzlement shot across her face.

"Hey, where's Kissaki?"

"I'm down here!!!" exclaimed a high pitched voice.

"Where?" Kisa asked looking around.

"Right next to you, silly." Kisa looked down to see the most peculiar sight yet. There was what looked like a small black lizard with red designs on it, standing up on its hind legs, its little hands placed on its hips.

"Is that you, Kissaki?" Kisa smothered back a laugh.

"No, it's Pinocchio. Of course it's me! Though, I didn't plan to go this small, or for that matter I didn't intend to go full form either."

"Well, did you just concentrate on changing or were you specific? I had to be specific because I would've felt cramped if I'd brought my wings and tail out. Not to mention, I'd get holes in my clothes."

"Yes, that would be rather entertaining now wouldn't it?"

"Maybe it would be to you, but not to me."

"Hey Kisa. Can I see your lizard?" called Madara (David) (no not the real Madara, their names are just the same) (and their appearance, but nothing else)

"What did he call me?!?!"

"Uh, that might not be a good-" Kisa started, but he had already reached over to pick up Kissaki.

"Yowch! It bit me!"

"No duh Sherlock." Mocked Kyra.

"Die fool! I'm a fricken DRAGON!!!! Not lizard, I don't do that tongue thing." Snapped Kissaki indignantly. She headed over to Kisa and climbed up to her shoulder.

"Ow, ow, watch the claws!"

"What, would you prefer me to take a different route?" Kissaki asked as she settled on Kisa's shoulder, her small wings rustling.

"Well, you could've flown; my arms aren't padded right now like my shoulder is."

"I forgot I could, and I don't know if my wings could carry me in this form." She replied, shrugging.

Suddenly, the bus jerked to a halt, throwing several passengers forward in their seats. "I think we've arrived." Kisa said, stating the obvious.

"Again, no duh. Um, by the way, I'm kind of stuck." Stated Kissaki in an embarrassed tone.

"Uh-oh. And to top things off, here comes the not-so-loyal servant of the snake himself. Crud."

/\/\

{-\ /-}

\ \ / /


	3. Chapter 3

Kisa: Okay this is our animal forms explanations for Darkness of Yamie who reviewed our story. The more detailed explanation is also in our profile. Kisa (that's me) is a variation of Lavane (she even has the same last name). She is a Yakanissoku which are a cross-breed between a kitsune and a bird demon. They have the ability to control ice, to turn into a large multi-tailed fox (occasionally with wings), they are natural thieves, often stealing things without meaning to.

Kissaki: mine is pretty similar. I and my clan are born with the ability to change into one animal. There is half-form where some of the animals physical appearance is mixed with their human body. Full form is when they change into their animal. Mine is a fire dragon, Obiki Ryuu, which is the rarest, being in the Leading family line. A little bonus is that not only do I grow huge, I can change sizes as is demonstrated in the previous chapter.

Kisa: Kyra isn't here but she's basically the same except her animal is a leopard. Anyway, let the chapter begin.

Kisa watched apprehensively as Kabuto made his way down the aisle, checking off names on a list as he passed, while Kyra tried to come up with helpful solutions to their dilemma. She and Kisa had already been able to turn back, but poor Kissaki was still stuck in her tiny dragon form. He almost made it to them when Kisa desperately said to her sister who was in the seat in front of them, "Distract him for a minute please!"

Riku was altogether too happy to oblige. Just as Kabuto came up to their seats, his trademark smirk in place, she tripped him rather dramatically. He glared at her as he stood up and she returned it with the most angelic expression she could muster at the moment. He decided to disregard it for the moment. Maybe it wasn't her anyway. But he needed to get back to the task at hand.

Kabuto turned back to the two girls on the next seat. But wait a second there were no longer two girls, there were three. He scowled at them. "Where did you come from?"

He demanded of the third.

Kissaki, ever quick witted replied immediately, "My Mom!"

Kabuto narrowed his eyes at her and replied "That's not what I meant! You weren't there a second ago!"

"Yeah, she was," interjected the blonde-haired girl sitting next to her. "Maybe your eyesight's just going bad."

He scowled deeper. His eyesight _was_ a little blurrier than normal, but it wasn't that bad, was it? "My eyesight is perfectly fine thank you." He said and reached up to push up his glasses so that he could see better. Then he blinked twice in confusion. His glasses weren't there. "What the-" he began. He looked around and finally spotted them… on the blue-haired girls face.

"You! Give those back!" He snapped at her.

"Huh? What, oh, these?" She pulled them off of her face to look at them. "Oh, these are yours aren't they? Oops sorry. By the way, you have really bad eyesight. I can't see a darn thing with these on."

"Yes, they're mine. Now give them back." He snarled through clenched teeth.

"Huh? I thought I did." She said looking at him through his glasses. "Oh, whoops, they're still on my face huh?" and she finally gave them back to him. "You should be more careful. If I hadn't of picked them up you might've lost them." She told him very seriously.

Kabuto's eyebrow twitched as he put his glasses back on. He turned back to check their names off of the list only to find it missing. "Huh?" His gaze was immediately drawn back to the same girl who was calmly reading through his list. "I need that back. NOW."

"What? This? Whoops, I must've stolen it by accident. Here you go." She handed it back to him with no objections.

Kabuto glared at her. How did someone steal something by accident? Finally he went to check off their names, printed by a small photo of each of them. His trademark smirk returned. "Aha, Kissaki Zassilin?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just checking." Kabuto said mysteriously and continued down the bus.

"I didn't like that look he gave you." Kyra told her friend worriedly.

"Me, either." Kisa agreed.

"Don't worry about it. I can take on a small fry like him and beat the crap out of him any day." Kissaki told her friends, trying to reassure them.

"Still," Kisa continued, "it's never a good idea to end up as one of his test subjects."

/\/\

{-\ /-}

\ \/ /

Before anyone could reply to that, Kabuto returned to the front of the bus and called for everyone's attention. "I need all of you to line up outside and stay in the line until I put you in order. Anyone who does not cooperate, or does something like say, trying to run away, the consequences will be dire. For all in the line. So I suggest if you catch any of your neighbors doing something stupid, you stop them. Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes, sir!" the people on the bus chorused.

"Very good."

Kissaki raised her hand.

"What!?" snapped Kabuto

"You're doing something stupid."

"Oh, and what is that?"

"Living. Stop it."

He glared at her and got off and the teens started shoving their way to the door. The friends tried to stay with the rest of their group, but inevitably, some of those from the group were separated from each other on account of how large it was.

Kyra came up behind Kissaki and swatted her across the head.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

"Be nice!"

"I was! He said to tell anyone who was doing anything stupid to stop it."

Kissaki gave her best, wide-eye innocent look as Kyra gave her a death glare.

"Alright everyone. Stand shoulder to shoulder so that I can make sure no-one's run off." Kabuto instructed them all once they had piled off.

Everyone faced the new complex they'd arrived on and lined up. That is everyone except Riku, who had to be different. She was backwards from every one else. When he got to her, he did a double take.

"What _are_ you doing, girl?"

"Standing shoulder to shoulder, Sir!"

"Turn around."

"Okay." Said Riku, grinning evilly. She spun in a full circle back to her original position, purposely smacking Kabuto with her braid, an audible "SWACK!!!!!"

"Turn around, and face the front!" snarled a stung Kabuto.

"Yes Sir!" and, saluting smartly, Riku turned another full circle with another loud "SHWAK!"

"Quit it! Just stay where you are!"

"Yes sir!" said a smug looking Riku.

"SMACK!!!"

Kabuto whirled to find Kissaki, Kisa, and Kyra pointing at each other. He gave an exasperated sigh and led the group in an easy walk.

Kisa couldn't help but grin at Kissaki and Kyra.

/\/\

{-\ /-}

\ \/ /

They were led to into the Coliseum, single file. "Any idea what this is all about?" asked Kisa. Kissaki was a little distracted with the Coliseum itself at the moment. "Holy crap, heh, look, the statues are of Orochimaru. Vain jerk."

The Coliseum was a little different from what it was originally. It looked brand new, with marble snakes carved into the pillars, silken banners of royal purple, and in each alcove was a statue of Orochimaru.

As they entered they where met with, where a statue of Zeus was suppose to be, a gargantuan statue of Orochimaru with a snake coiled at his side.

"Jeez, he couldn't just stick with the fifty million other statues. Oh, no he just had to order the deluxe package that came with a seventy mile high statue of, guess who?" stated Kisa sarcastically.

"Like I said, vain jerk." agreed Kissaki.

"Hoy! Where're we going, any idea?" Madara called back to them.

"How should we know? You're closer." Kisa snapped back at him.

"Um, I think I have an idea and it's not good." mentioned Kissaki.

"Uh, okay go on…"

"What was the Coliseum originally used for?"

"So people could watch gladiators or slaves fight. But I don't think they'll do that, will they?" Kisa asked, unsure of whether or not they would.

"Uh, unless they just dragged us here to watch, which I doubt, I think we'll be performing for His Creepiness." stated Kissaki with a wave toward the towering statue as they passed by. They where led to a lower level into a large holding room, with near unreachable barred windows, that looked out into the arena.

"Joy." Kisa remarked sarcastically. "I guess they ran out of front row seats."

Kisa: I have to say this was my fav chapter so far.

Kissaki: Mine's the one with the exploding toilets. ^/_\^

Kisa: Hey! No spoilers!

Kissaki: I'm not spoiling, I'm hinting. There's a difference.

Kisa: That's not coming up for awhile though.

Kissaki: Its coming in like, four to five I think.

… Hey, didn't you end the last chapter?

Kisa: Did I? Whoops, I did not intend that…

Kissaki: *sarcastic* Sure, sure, you just HAVE to get the last word in. We all know it.

Kisa: It was an accident. I seriously didn't mean to do that.

Itachi: Quit fighting and write the next chapter. -/_\-

Kissaki: 0_o *blush* Hey! No bringing in crushes!!!!!


End file.
